Robin Hood S04E04: The Outlaw and His Lady
by SupremeCommanderOfPencils
Summary: Episode 4 of our Robin Hood series. The gang continues to grow upon the return of someone much-loved. Meanwhile, the sheriff is cooking up a scheme where, either way, he cannot loose...or so he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is episode 4 of our Robin Hood series! Enjoy, and let us know what you think :)**

**Robin Hood**

**Series 4, Episode 4**

**The Outlaw and His Lady**

The light spring breeze made her cloak flow behind her as she moved quickly and purposefully down the familiar path leading through Sherwood. She had waited so long for this moment.

She took a deep breath of fresh forest air; She had missed this. The green leaves unfolding to the sun's rays as summer neared its opening and spring entered its close.

The distant sound of hoof beats and the slight jingling of chain mail broke through the silence.

After a quick glance behind her, she rushed off of the path and viewed her surroundings. Dismayed, she realized that the only way to escape was to climb a tree and to hide in the thick branches.

She scrambled up the nearest tree trunk and hid among the dark green leaves.

Several mounted guards clustered around a finely dressed man as they trotted down the road.

She leaned further out in order to catch a better glimpse, when, suddenly, the branch beneath her cracked under her weight.

Her hand flashed up, grabbing a higher branch to avoid falling. She stayed perfectly still, praying the soldiers did not hear her.

A single leaf fluttered down towards the forest floor and landed on the nose of one of the guards.

"Squirrels," the soldier muttered as he looked up.

Her heart raced with adrenaline as he met her eyes.

"That's no squirrel," said a soldier beside the first, who was also squinting into the tree. "I know who that is. You're--"

The branch below her snapped completely and she lost her grip. She fell, but before hitting the ground, her hand snatched another branch, closer to the ground.

The first soldier had reached behind him and pulled out a bow, fitted with a white-feathered arrow, and aimed it at her.

She thought quickly. There was no time to climb back up. It was useless to try; they would just shoot her down. She had no sword, but she did not need one. The guard was close enough.

She swung forward and kicked the bow out of the soldier's hands. When her back was to the ground, she let go of the branch and continued her arc in a back flip. Her feet landed with a soft thud and she faced the mounted guards, crouched slightly with her hands out defensively in front of her.

Her fluttering cloak caused the horses to shy away from her, and one of them reared, dumping its rider in a cloud of dust before trotting off with a nervous gleam in its eye. Those who had maintained their seats drew their swords, eying her as though measuring her strength.

Weaponless, she started to back away into the forest. One of the guards came charging toward her, sword drawn, but before he was near enough to swing it effectively, an arrow whistled through the air and struck the saddle, not an inch from his leg.

Her heart leaped in recognition as she stared at the quivering brown and white feathers.

"Hood!" the finely dressed man called out, scanning the trees.

Then, suddenly, there he was. His sword was out and ringing as he charged forward, startling the horses and causing them unseat their riders. The only one who stayed in his seat was the well-dressed man, who stayed in his saddle only because he wore no heavy armor to weigh him down.

In a flash, Robin had disarmed the first soldier. He quickly picked up the sword that guard had dropped and tossed it to her.

She caught it deftly and swung it at the nearest guard, striking him with the flat of the blade.

Realizing that he would soon be outnumbered, the mounted man called out, "I would kill you today, Hood, but I have other plans that are much more important than catching some blundering outlaws." He gave his horse a swift kick and galloped down the path, leaving the last conscious soldier to deal with the outlaw and his friend.

She kicked the soldier in the stomach, causing him to double over, while Robin gave the final blow across the guard's head.

Robin lowered his sword, then turned and gazed at her.

She stared back at him as he lifted his trembling hand hesitantly toward the mask that lay over her eyes. She drew down her hood and pulled off cloth that covered the lower half of her face.

Robin lifted the mask from her tear filled eyes.

"Marian."


	2. Chapter 2

Robin stared at Marian with his hands placed softly on her cheeks. Her clear gray eyes were glistening with unshed tears and her smile wobbled slightly.

"Robin," she whispered. That was all she was able to say before Robin had his lips against hers in a long, beautiful kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes.

Robin touched his forehead to hers as he slid his hands down from her cheeks, following her arms, sliding them off from her shoulders and continuing down until their palms met and their fingers interlocked. They stood there, eyes closed, content.

Everything else disappeared. It was just the two of them. The outlaw and his lady—together.

Marian opened her eyes and gazed with a smile at their intertwined fingers. "I've dreamed of this moment for so long, and now it is here. It's nothing I imagined it would be-- it's so much more." She heard Robin's deep, satisfied sigh.

He kissed her again and she looked up at his smiling face, comparing it to the last moment she had seen him.

His face was older and more mature; his eyes held such happiness, but also a sign of wisdom that could only come from times of sorrow.

"What happened to you while I was gone?" She questioned him, disentangling her fingers from his and putting her arms around his waist in a tight embrace.

He held her close as he kissed her forehead and smiled. "I would guess that you have more to tell me than I have to tell you."

She rolled her eyes. "Nonsense! I have only been--"

"Only been with the king! Is he well cared for?"

"How should I know? I was kept separate from him, after the Austrians took us I never saw him!"

"But you had to have heard something!"

"Yes, Robin, I did hear something, but what I heard was German!"

There was a slight pause before Robin chuckled. "Here we go again, arguing... I get the feeling that neither of us could have changed too much."

Marian let a soft giggle crawl from her throat, but silently she contradicted him. He had changed so much. She could tell from his face that his once so annoying smirk had retired to rare appearances, and she would guess that he reserved those for the local sheriff.

The guards that lay on the dirt road started to moan and shift. Robin glanced at them and then, with raised eyebrows and a sparkle in his eye, offered a hand to Marian while gesturing into the forest with the other.

"Shall we, milady?"

Marian laughed and took Robin's hand. Together they ran deeper into Sherwood Forest.

Once out of sight of the road, they slowed to a walk.

"So tell me," said Robin after a moment of comfortable silence. "Why were you harassing those soldier and the sheriff, dressed as the nightwatchman?"

"The sheriff?" Marian turned her head sharply towards him. "That was the man the soldiers were guarding? A new sheriff? Do not tell me you killed sheriff Vaizey! Nottingham--"

A twig snapping and the rustle of leaves sounded from behind them.

Robin's head turned towards the sound, his eyes sweeping the forest. "Come on," he said in a hushed tone as led Marian further ahead.

The sounds came again, closer this time. Marian looked out towards the noise while Robin searched for a safer location. He found no such place, however, until his eyes followed the trunk of a broad tree upward.

His smile grew as he met Marian's eyes and jerked his head upward, gesturing towards the taller branches that were thoroughly covered with bright green leaves.

Marian examined the tree with a slight smile. "Up again," She ignored Robin's slightly puzzled expression as she headed up towards the branches.

Marian quickly climbed tree, not stopping until she found a wide limb that would hide them from view down below. Robin followed behind her.

He settled beside her, one hand casually leaning on a smaller branch just above his head. They listened intently for a moment. Another snap sounded, but before Robin could find a space between the leaves to see who their visitor was, the sound ceased.

"Up again?" Robin whispered in question.

"You did not recognize it?" She whispered back. "This is our engagement tree!" She pointed down to the pile of rocks which Robin had failed to observe.

Robin leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "I was a little distracted, my love."

Marian smiled slightly, though she refused to be deterred from discussing the current state of Nottingham.

"What happened, Robin?"

Robin hesitated, then sighed sadly. "I was a fool. I allowed myself to fooled by Gisbourne's sister."

Marian stared at him. "Guy has a sister?"

Robin licked his lips somewhat nervously, then avoided giving an extensive answer. "Guy _had_ a sister."

"You sound guilty." She raised her eyebrows. "How did she die?"

"She died with the sheriff."

"Robin, that does not answer how! And you never told me what happened in Nottingham!"

Robin struggled to find words that would sound gentle and sensitive, but could think of nothing. He decided to put it bluntly; Marian could take it.

"It blew up."

"It blew up?" She asked loudly. Robin shushed her and she repeated her question softly. "It blew up?"

Robin nodded. He decided to avoid her next question by answering it before she asked and it made him feel sorrier. "_I_ blew it up."

She stared at him, dazed. "Why?"

He launched into the story and told her everything...except a few bits about Isabella and Kate. The moment would come to tell her, but they had only just been rejoined! Robin reasoned with himself that he would tell her later.

"Gisbourne joined you?" Marian looked shocked.

Robin smiled, not a smirk, but a soft smile that was gentle and not at all patronizing. "You were right."

"You know, I think that is the first time you have ever said that to me."

He ignored her. "Gisbourne wasn't all bad. He just... needed a change in allies. And enemies, I suppose." Marian still looked teasingly smug. "But what are you doing here, Marian? I thought that you had been kidnapped with the king."

"I was, but the Austrians brought me here. I suppose they thought that because I am a noble woman I have bargaining power."

"They're ransoming you, too?" Robin's eyes glinted. "And you got away from them?"

She grinned at him and smoothed his hair across his forehead. A more serious look came to her eyes, though the smile remained.

"Of course I did. I had to get home to you."

Robin smiled back at her.

"Robin, I overheard the Austrians that did speak English, the ones that brought me here," Marian said in a serious tone. "I didn't catch it all, but I know why they came here." Robin's brow furrowed and he looked at her intently as she continued, "They've come to demand more money for the King."

"More money? Why? The ransom is already fairly large."

"I do not know. We will have to go to Nottingham to find out more." She narrowed her eyes at Robin. "That is, if Nottingham is still there."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Don't fuss. The castle is repaired. Redecorated quite nicely, if I do say so myself. You should see the way the Great Hall is set up, the sheriff's chair especially."

Marian shook her head, though a smile twitched at her lips at Robin's self-satisfied expression.

A light thud sounded on the ground at their backs. They both twisted their heads to look behind them. Robin was still looking when Marian turned back around. But before she turned her head all the way forward again, she saw something.

"What is that from?" Marian reached forward and with her fingertips lightly traced the small scar on Robin's neck from Isabella's poisoned blade.

Robin placed his hand over Marian's on his neck. "You're not the only one who's died."

Marian sighed. "It's never easy, is it? Why can't life ever be simple?"

Robin kissed her lightly. "Nothing worthwhile is ever simple."

Robin straddled the branch comfortably and leaned with his back touching the trunk. Marian lay back comfortably against him, a content smile on her lips.

"I've missed you." Robin breathed against her hair. "We all did."

Marian sighed sadly. "I would have come back sooner, but Djaq and Will said that it would be better if I waited for the king to return."

Robin nodded solemnly.

The sun rose above until it was straight overhead. Both Robin and Marian disregarded the passing of time and continued talking, until eventually they both nodded off, still seated comfortably in the high limbs of their tree.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was setting when Robin woke, his body complaining from the odd position it had been subjected to for so long. Despite the discomfort, however, he remained still, relishing in the feel of Marian's head against his shoulder.

He gently tangled his fingers in her thick curls, smoothing them away from her face. The movement woke her and her gray eyes fluttered open, taking in the crimson sunset.

"I don't want to move," she stated as though neither of them had fallen asleep.

"Neither do I," Robin confessed with a slight laugh. "But we probably should head to camp, everyone will be wondering where I've been."

Marian nodded and slid down onto a lower limb, making her way to the ground.

Robin stayed where he was for a moment, watching her graceful movements as she descended. Marian was almost to the ground when she looked up and noticed he had not moved. She met his gaze.

"Don't tell me the great Robin Hood is stuck," Marian said, raising her eyebrows teasingly.

"Not stuck. Caught."

"Caught? By what?"

"By you. You've caught me in your gaze. Do you know what that can do to a man?" He slid down to the branch where she had stopped.

Marian rolled her eyes, but a small smile played on her lips. "Come on. You don't want give Much a panic attack by being gone any longer."

Robin grinned and, still keeping his eyes on her face, took a casual step backwards off of the branch, landing lightly on the ground.

"Show off." Marian sat down on the branch and smoothly pushed off, landing just as softly.

Robin laughed as he reached over to take Marian's hand. "Come along, my love. Let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is he?" Much exploded anxiously. "He's been gone all day! All he did was go for a walk!"

"Much, just _sit down_." Djaq's voice was clipped, partially from frustration with Much's babbling and her own worry.

Much sat down and stared silently at the sky for a moment. The others sighed. The quiet was a welcome change from listening to Much's nervous tirade.

The crickets and the snapping of the fire were the only sound for one moment before Much leaped back off of his seat. "Where could he be? He wasn't in any of his usual places when I looked for him earlier. He was only going to--"

"Much!" Archer and Kate shouted simultaneously.

Much jerked the cloth cap from his head and ran his fingers through his hair in agitation.

Silence hung over the camp for another moment before Robin's voice came out of the darkness.

"You didn't have to wait up for me!" His voice was teasing and sarcastic as he stepped into the light of the fire.

"Robin! Where have you been! We were all worried that the sheriff had got you… or worse! Why can't you--" his furious ramble ceased as a dark-haired woman stepped into the light next to Robin.

"Marian!" Little John half announced, half questioned as all stared at her.

For the first time in his life, Much was speechless.

Robin chuckled at his response and looked at the others. Djaq and Will's faces were thrilled, and Little John had a look of fatherly pride on his face. Tuck was smiling a welcome, and Archer's look was one of curiosity. It was Kate's face that caught his eye. There was a look of anguish on her face, and even as he glimpsed it, it disappeared. Her face became stoic and impassive, and Robin nearly groaned in frustration. He had hurt her so badly, and there was no way he could make amends.

Djaq was the first to move. A happy laugh escaped from her lips as she stood and embraced Marian. Marian beamed back at the friend she had gotten to know so well in the Holy Land. Will also came and hugged Marian, followed by Little John, who wrapped his arms around her, but only applied only the slightest pressure, as if he was afraid he would break her.

Much came forward and started to hesitantly move his arms toward her, but he lowered them again awkwardly. He repeated this motion several times with an undecided expression. Finally, he just looked down at the ground with a quick nod. "Marian."

Marian shook her head and smiled. She went forward without a pause and wrapped her arms around him. He stood there, slightly shocked, before a grin came to his face and he embraced her in return. Then he stepped back, looking at his boots and clearing his throat.

Marian returned to Robin's side and he put an arm around her shoulders. "Marian, I'd like to introduce you to the newest members of the gang."

Robin started from left to right, nodding at each one as he said their names.

"This is Tuck," Tuck nodded and gave a friendly smile.

"That lazy man over there is Archer."

"Hey, watch who you're calling lazy! I'm not the one who has been out gallivanting all day leaving all the duties to a poor man with a bad leg! Lovely to finally meet you, Marian." His tone changed seamlessly from teasingly scolding to warm and welcoming.

"Oh, Archer," Djaq said, "Your leg has been healed for weeks now, you need to find a new excuse for being a lazy lump all day."

"And this," Robin paused, wishing he had started from right to left. "Is Kate."

"Hello, Kate." Marian said kindly. Kate just nodded and gave a tight smile.

Djaq and Will started the conversation, asking what had happened after they had left.

Marian went to sit on Robin's bed. She filled them in on the previous events while Robin gathered two plates filled with cold food from the supper they had missed.

He sat beside her and handed her one plate while he started on his own.

"So, why are you dressed as the Nightwatchman?" Will asked, eyeing the mask and cloth that hung around her neck. "I knew while you were healing you were making another mask, but I just thought you were looking for something to do."

Marian shrugged. "Well, my father _was_ sheriff of Nottingham for a time. He had friends all over the country, and I did not want to be recognized as someone who had been labeled dead."

Will nodded in understanding as Djaq asked another question.

"Has your wound been bothering you at all?"

Robin chuckled. Djaq, ever the physician.

"Actually, no. I feel almost as fit as I did when I was first taken to the Holy Land."

Much stood and watched the two eat, and when their plates were empty, he eyed them. "Do you want more? I can get you some, if you like."

Archer called to Much from his seat. "How come you never offer to get me any food?"

Much rounded on him. "You-- I-- she just--"

The rest chuckled as Much struggled to find words. Marian smiled and stood. "I'll get myself some, but thank you for offering, Much."

Conversation and banter continued as the evening wore on. Marian learned of how Tuck helped Robin when he returned from the Holy Land and that Archer was Robin's half-brother. She was shocked at this, but as the evening continued she saw many similarities in the way they both teased the rest. Kate stayed quiet.

Marian leaned her head on Robin's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her hair. The comfort of being in his arms and the casual chatter of the rest of the band made her more relaxed and happy than she had been for a long time. She stared at the dancing flames of the fire before drifting to sleep.

As stars began to shine overhead, the speed and enthusiasm of the words spoken began to die down. Several were already asleep and the rest sat quietly absorbed in their own thoughts.

Robin felt Marian shift slightly in her sleep. He watched a small smile came to her face as she dreamed.

Carefully, so as not to wake her, he moved her into a more comfortable position on the bed and pulled the blanket up around her shoulders. The bunk was far two small for both of them, but it didn't matter to Robin. He'd slept in a tree; he could sleep on the soft ground until they made another bed.

A movement caught his eye. Kate was stepping out of the camp. He had noticed her silence, so with a last look to see that Marian was still sleeping peacefully, he got up and followed her.

He trailed behind her for a few dozen steps before calling out to her.

"Kate." She turned, startled.

"I just need to get..." Kate pointed a thumb behind her, looking everywhere but at Robin.

"Kate," He said again in a firmer tone. She finally looked at him.

"I'm sorry, alright! It's...It's just going to take me a little while to get used to." she continued, twisting her fingers together. "I mean...just a few weeks ago you didn't have a wife and I thought...I…I thought we were... then Marian was alive, but she still wasn't here, and it was alright if I just avoided you; it didn't seem real to me... but now... now..."

Kate trailed off, biting her lip and looking down, still playing with her hands. Robin sighed and stepped closer to her. She didn't move her eyes until Robin reached over and grasped her hands, making her stop fiddling. Kate glanced up.

"I'm sorry, Kate." She lowered her eyes again and nodded slowly.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Robin sighed again. "We should get some sleep." He stepped back and turned around, taking his hands from hers. Kate started to reach toward him, but she stopped herself. He was not hers to hold.

She closed her eyes, biting her lip, and took a deep breath. Kate then followed Robin back into the camp. She headed straight to her bed and pulled the blanket up, turning her face to the wall.

Robin sighed again, wishing he could help Kate. But there was nothing he could do. It would just take time. Robin walked over to Marian's side. He sat down by her head, his back against the bed.

Another night in an odd position meant another day of stiff, sore muscles. Marian's hand slid down in her sleep and rested on his shoulder. He turned his head and with a smile, kissed the back of her hand. It was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

When Marian woke the next morning, she found that she had slept longer than she had in a long time. As she stretched slowly, she sensed someone bustling about, and knew by instinct that it was Much.

She opened her eyes and glimpsed Robin speaking in a hushed voice to Djaq. As soon as Robin glanced at her, however, the talking that was almost whispering ceased, and he walked over to her.

"Good morning, love!" His voice was as bright as the sunlight streaming through the open door.

He bent down and kissed her lightly as Marian smiled sleepily at him. "What were you talking to Djaq about?"

"What?" Robin looked innocent.

"What were you talking to Djaq about?" Marian sat up and threw the covers off, standing slowly.

He shrugged lightly and ignored her question.

Marian felt a hint of irritation, but said nothing as she walked over to the fire where Tuck, Little John, and Djaq were sitting.

Robin followed her and sighed as he sat down.

Much looked at both of them for a moment, then rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort. "Do you, uh, want some breakfast?"

Marian looked around and took stock of the beds-- Will was slowly wakening and stretching, Archer was still sound asleep, and Kate's bunk was empty.

She turned back to the four that were by the fire. "Where is Kate?"

There was a pause as the others looked at each other. "She went for a walk. I think she wanted to see her mother." Djaq finally announced.

Marian nodded slowly, then turned to Robin, who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Right, well then, shall we eat?" He grinned and gestured to the fire where a pot of porridge was boiling.

The two served themselves, then sat. "What are we planning for today?" asked Tuck.

"I think we should try to find out what the Austrians are planning. They would not come here just to ransom me." Marian suggested.

"Wait a moment," Robin glanced at Marian. "Do you remember what the sheriff said? How he had more important plans than killing a couple of outlaws? I wonder if he's planning something with the Austrians."

Will, who had just walked out of the camp, tried to flatten his hair. "Do you think the Austrians would be staying at the castle?"

Robin swallowed a bite and then answered. "I think it's a good place to start."

"But Robin," protested Djaq, "Prince John knows how easy it is for you to get in and out of the castle. Do you really think he would send something to the sheriff and give you his whole plan?"

Robin shrugged. "Maybe. But still, the most likely place for us to find a lead is in Nottingham. Perhaps we _should_ pay the sheriff a visit."

Little John thought for a brief moment, then nodded. "We go." He turned and started to shrug on his large leather coat.

"Well, can we at least finish breakfast first?" Much stared hopefully at the hot porridge.

"Go right ahead, Much. Eat all you like." Robin nodded towards the pot. Much looked quickly from Robin, to the food, and back again, staring at him suspiciously.

"You never say that."

Robin looked at Much innocently. "What? I think you deserve a nice breakfast before we go running off to Nottingham."

Much bit his lip, weighing his suspicion at Robin's all too innocent look against the hunger of his stomach.

"Much, I didn't do anything to it. You saw me, I didn't move an inch this whole time!"

Much nodded. "Yes, of course. You're right. Why would you do something? It's a ridiculous thought; don't even know why it came into my head." He picked up a spoon and moved to scoop out a portion.

"Now, Archer on the other hand..."

Much immediately dropped his spoon. "Alright! Let's go!" He grabbed his sword and shield and headed for the path that leads to Nottingham.

Robin chuckled and grinned at Marian. "Works every time. Just tell him Archer did something to his food and he'll be out the door without a complaint." Marian rolled her eyes but smiled.

Tuck leaned back in his seat. "I'll stay here and tell Kate where you've gone. We'll meet you there."

Robin nodded as the rest of the band gathered their weapons and followed Much on the path to Nottingham castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin crouched behind a cart in the marketplace, Marian beside him.

They were in Nottingham, looking for some details before they went into the castle. Robin was attempting to be aware of everything around him, but Marian's presence made focusing difficult.

Several guards walked by, their armor clanking as they moved. Robin watched them pass then turned to Marian.

"Wait here," he whispered, and stood from the slightly uncomfortable position.

He tailed the guards closely, catching bits of their conversation.

"The Austrians can't seem to leave well enough alone."

"They're concerned about being attacked..."

"You'd think Prince John would be taking better care of them."

"Well, he can't make everyone happy."

Robin dropped back. Prince John had returned to Nottingham? What could he be doing here? And why were the Austrian ambassadors with him?

Robin shook his head and turned. Marian stood behind him.

"Why do you suppose Prince John is here?"

"Marian! I told you to stay hidden!"

Marian sighed. "Robin, I can take care of myself. You do not need to panic just because I did not hide when you told me to."

Robin's voice rose in intensity. "This is dangerous, Marian! It's not a game!"

Marian's eyes sparked as she glared at him. "I know that! I am the Nightwatchman, remember? I have been through enough to know that there is danger in this sort of thing!"

"Then why do you _insist_ on putting yourself in the thick of it?"

People passing by them were beginning to stare. Marian started to speak, but Robin cut her off in a lower tone of voice.

"When we go into the castle, don't take any unnecessary risks. You've not been involved in this sort of thing in a while."

Marian's face was furious, but she pursed her lips and didn't respond.

"Come on, let's go signal the others." Robin said in a hushed voice, jerking his head in a gesture for Marian to start down the path in front of him. She determinedly did not look at Robin as she strode past him.

As Robin passed by another cart, he turned his head and nodded slightly at Will, whose red cloak matched the apples he was inspecting.. In response, Will picked up a couple apples and started hurling them at the soldiers who were guarding the gate into the castle, yelling insults at them.

Angered, the guards left their posts with their swords drawn, heading straight for Will, who took off running. Robin and Marian were met by John, Much, and Djaq as they slipped through the unguarded gate. Kate and Tuck followed a moment after. Will pushed past the people who were shopping at the market.

"You!" the guards called, shoving through the crowd. "Stop! Stop him! The man in the red cloak!"

Will ducked behind a cart filled with cabbage and hurriedly unfastened the clasp on his red cloak, handing it to an awaiting man. Will gave the man a ready coin and smiled his thanks as the man started running, the cloak trailing behind him. The guards followed the streak of scarlet.

Will jogged back to the gate and slipped through, meeting the others.

"Nice work, Will." said Robin as they started to stealthily follow the passages through the castle.

"Yeah," added Archer, "Nice aim. Hey, can I throw stuff at the guards next time?"

"Shhh," Robin held up a hand and peeked around a corner. "The sheriff!"

They hastily went down an adjoining corridor as the sheriff's voice grew louder.

"In here," Tuck opened a door and they hurried inside. Robin held the door open a crack and peered through.

The sheriff's eyes met Robin's, locking there for a second before turning to the guards in the hall.

Robin jerked back. "He saw me. Ready yourselves."

Swords were silently pulled out of sheathes as they waited to hear the sheriff to come bursting through the door. But nothing happened. The only thing that was heard was the sheriff's slightly aggravated voice, some distance away.

"I have been waiting for them all morning! Find them! Tell them to give up their idiotic search and be in the great hall in ten minutes! We have important matters to discuss." The sheriff's footsteps came closer, causing everyone to tense, but then they faded away as he passed the door and continued down the hallway.

"I thought you said he saw you," Much said, sheathing his sword.

"He did! Well, it sure seemed like he did, he looked straight at me." Robin opened the door again, but saw that the corridor was empty.

"Well, if we are still undetected," said Marian, walking past Robin and out of the door. "Then I'd say we have a meeting to attend."

Robin nodded. "The great hall can only hide a few. Marian, Djaq, Archer, and I will hide in the great hall and listen in. The rest of you, spread out and keep watch."

The band filtered out, Robin taking the lead and heading toward the great hall. He, Marian, Archer, and Djaq ducked into the room, finding it empty.

They descended the stairs and positioned themselves, hidden around the room; Robin and Archer behind a tapestry, Djaq hiding in the shadows of the supports and stairs, and Marian behind a curtain in front of a window.

The door squeaked open, and then slammed shut.

"I do not see why we could not convene in London, it is so much more convenient for us." An accented voice spoke confidently, irritation evident in the tone.

"Yes, well, Nottingham was preferable for us, and considering that you're collecting for the king, I feel we deserve something to ease our pain at the additional deposit." Prince John spoke arrogantly.

"Let us get carry on. You have the money?" A second unfamiliar and foreign voice questioned.

"We've bent over backward to accommodate you, but thanks to the generosity of Nottingham's people, yes, we do have the money." Alfred's voice was toneless and bland.

"Good." Announced the first voice, "We shall leave tomorrow at dawn. That is, if something _else_ does not come up."

"Something else?" Inquired John without interest. "Have you had difficulties already?"

A response that was obviously not intended for the prince flew through the room as the two Austrians voiced their irritation in their native language.

"Pardon?" Prince John asked sarcastically to the foreigners and then commented to the sheriff, "These Austrians. So temperamental it's hard to get a proper word from them."

The first voice spoke. "One of our traveling companions had gotten...lost. But...he...will soon be found."

"Well, I hope you find your man." Said the sheriff. Robin slowly moved his head so that he could still be hidden, but see out from behind the tapestry. Robin saw the large leather bag be thrown onto the table and grinned when he heard the sound of coins shifting against each other, wondering how many villagers that large amount of money could feed.

One of the strangers took the bag and pocketed it away.

"What route did you take to come to Nottingham?" the sheriff questioned.

"The same route you told us to take. The long way around the forest." the man replied, slightly puzzled at the question.

"Very good. This time take the North Road back. Just in case you were followed here. You don't want to meet any unruly characters on your return journey." Robin furrowed his brow in confusion. Surely the sheriff wouldn't put them on the road through the forest...especially now with the gold. But the explanation seemed to suit the foreigners.

"Very well."

"Well, may I suggest that we adjourn this meeting and allow you to rest for your journey back to Austria?" Prince John suggested.

There was no sound, but there must have been some sign of agreement, because instantly feet began shuffling toward the door.

Robin was about to peek out from behind tapestry again, when a thump sounded, along with the shifting of coins. The bag if money must have been dropped. He heard the bag being picked up before a long pause. There was a swish of fabric and gasp.

"There you are!"

Suddenly, there was a noisy scuffle, and muffled shouts came toward Robin. He turned his head ever so slightly to the left, where Archer stood within arm's reach. Archer shrugged slightly and stood poised for action.

"It is her! What is she doing in Nottingham?" There was a sound of impact and a grunt, and Robin would have surged forward if Archer hadn't grabbed him and shoved him against the wall, his hand pressing his mouth shut even as Robin struggled to free himself. He shoved his elbow into Archer's stomach and shoved past the tapestry, drawing his sword even as his half-brother doubled over, gasping for breath.

Robin ran toward the stairs, watching the door slam shut with the Austrians and his wife behind it. Just as he reached the base of the steps, however, Prince John leaped in front of him, parrying his sword with a resounding clash. Djaq also jumped from her hiding place, attacking the sheriff with a ferocity that he could not match.

Robin continued matching blades with Prince John, and when he saw an opening, he took it, slamming the hilt of his sword into the other man's head. Simultaneously, Djaq shoved the sheriff to the floor, taking out his consciousness with a swift kick.

Robin leaped forward to the door. Unwanted memories flashed through his mind: Marian, lying still on the desert ground, just out of reach, the steel of the gleaming sword turned red. He shook his head. No, he had to find her.

His train of thought was broken when he found himself on the ground, blinking furiously. Archer had slammed him to the ground and was sitting on his chest, as well as pinning his arms to the floor.

"Let me go! I have to save her!"

Archer struggled against his brother's weight. "No! She'll be fine, Robin! We'll get her! She's fine!"

"No! Get off of me! _Now!_" Archer reared back at Robin's rage but maintained his grip.

"Calm down, Robin!"

"_You_ didn't lose her! I can't lose her again!" His face was a mask of anger.

"You won't lose her again! We will find her!" Archer struggled to hold down Robin down." But we can't do that if you run off in this state and get yourself killed! How can you help Marian when you're dead?"

Robin glare at Archer, still tense.

"Djaq followed them. She'll know where Marian is."

Robin was still glowering, but he began to relax.

"Don't do anything stupid." Archer said as he hesitantly eased up his weight. Robin roughly sat up, shoving Archer the rest of the way off.

Robin picked up his fallen sword and angrily stuffed it into his sheath. He went up the stairs two steps at a time and threw open the door. He narrowly avoided running into Little John, who was waiting outside.

"Where is she?" Robin's voice was barely contained. John put a massive hand out in front of him to keep Robin from passing.

"Robin," he said in a stern voice. "Calm down. Marian is fine, Djaq is following her."

"There's no one coming down this way..." Much had arrived, followed by Kate and Tuck. He saw Little John towering over a fuming Robin. "What's happened? Robin?"

Robin turned his sparking eyes towards Much, who shrunk back slightly at their intensity. "Marian. They've taken Marian." He turned back to John. "And no one will let me go after her!"

"Now is not the time!" John blocked Robin's attempt to move past.

"Stop and think, Robin!" Archer came up from behind. "As soon as Prince John and the sheriff come to, there will be guards swarming everywhere, looking for you!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't stopped me in the first place!" Robin shouted in response. "Marian could be safe with me right now instead of being dragged off as a prisoner!"

"Robin, you couldn't have prevented this even if I hadn't stopped you!"

"Then at least I would be with her." Robin thrust past John and sped down the corridor, only to be stopped by Will, who came around the corner followed by Djaq. She stopped at the sight of Robin and clutched her side, out of breath.

"They have taken Marian to the dungeon, but we need to get out of sight to make a plan before we can get her out." Djaq panted.

Robin glared. "No! We have to--"

"Robin! Can you just stop thinking of yourself long enough to consider every person in this room? You can't endanger everyone for one person!" Tuck declared heatedly.

"She's my wife!"

"And Djaq is my wife!" Will interrupted. "I want to keep her safe, too!"

"Forget it! Let's get out of here before Prince John and the sheriff wake up and find out we're still here!" Archer's movements were frustrated.

"But--"

"We go!" Little John pushed Robin toward the door, and with everyone around him, he had no choice but to go with them and wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Marian sighed and leaned her head back against the wall of her prison. Her wrists were chained together, and she was seated on a bench that leaned against the damp stone.

Her captors had put her into the dank cell a while ago, but hadn't asked any questions. She had been a bit surprised, but then, she had some questions of her own that she probably wouldn't have a chance to ask.

If only the Austrian hadn't dropped the money. Then he wouldn't have bent down and seen the shadows of her feet. Though, she supposed it wasn't entirely because of the Austrian. Why had she chosen to hide in front of the window?

Disgust at her mistake coursed through her. Robin was right; she wasn't ready to be on her own yet-- it had been a long time since she had been involved in something that was as dangerous as this.

Marian heaved a sigh. No, she should not think so negatively. She had to get out of here, and soon!

She tugged at the chains on her wrists, checking their security in hopes that one hadn't been fastened all the way. To her disappointment, neither felt loose, and she began looking for other ways out of the cell.

There were no windows in the prison. The only furnishings were the bench she was sitting on and a bucket filled with water. Straw littered the floor, and cobwebs dusted the corners. How had a building so new become so dirty already?

Marian stood and walked to the door, taking stock of the surroundings outside her cell. Brackets held torches to the walls, and the jailer paced in front of her, keys jangling.

Her eyes went to the belt where the ring of keys hung. They were loosely fastened; it wouldn't take much to get them off. Her eyes darted about her cell and came to rest on the bench she had been sitting on.

As she gazed at her wedding ring, an idea started to form in her mind. She took a breath. It was now or never.

"You'll never get away with this!" she called out to the jailer, who looked lazily at her. He probably heard that all the time.

The jailer huffed an unamused laugh. "Look, lady. You think _you_ can escape from this cell?"

"No." The man nodded and began to turn. "But Robin Hood can get me out." he started and turned his attention back to her.

Marian smirked, thinking about how much she probably mirrored Robin right now. "I am part of Robin Hood's band. He is here. He will come and rescue me, no doubt. No one will stand in his way." Marian believed every word.

The jailer swallowed compulsively and nervously licked his lips. "I'm not afraid of any stinkin' outlaw!" Marian raised an eyebrow.

She slowly slipped the red wedding ring off her finger and held it hidden in her fist. She heard a noise from above and the jailer flinched and looked up.

While his eyes were averted, Marian quickly tossed her ring out of the cell and it landed with a thump behind him.

"Who's there?" The jailer turned and went down the stone hall to investigate. When he turned a corner, Marian quickly grabbed the bench and turned it over. She braced her foot on one of the legs and yanked the seat in the other direction, breaking off the leg.

She picked up the piece and turned her back to the door as the jailer returned. "What was that?" He asked suspiciously.

When he came within range, Marian tensed, ready to strike the man unconscious with her makeshift weapon. As she whirled around, the door to the dungeon burst open.

The jailer turned his back to her to look at the door and Marian swung the board down onto the jailer head, causing him collapse onto the hard floor.

"Marian!" Robin ran through the door, relief replacing the anger and worry on his face the moment he saw her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" She looked behind him. Much, Archer, Djaq, Little John, Tuck, Will, and Kate had filed in behind him.

As she glanced at them all, anger crossed her face. "Robin, what were you thinking? It's dangerous!"

"I know it's dangerous! We came to save you!"

"Oh, and I suppose I should be flattered? You put everyone's life on the line for one person!"

Robin glared at her but said nothing.

The jailer stirred slightly and Archer made the first move.

"We should get out of here."

Marian, who had taken the keys from the jailer, unlocked the door and then the chains on her wrists, nodding. "Yes, we should."

"Split up into groups of twos and threes and meet back at camp. Don't all leave at once; we don't want to attract any attention." Robin said.

Little John and Kate left the room together, then after a moment, Tuck, Archer, and Much also exited the dark room. Marian and Robin followed a little bit later.

Djaq and Will glanced at each other and waited, when suddenly, footsteps echoed through the large room.

"Quick!" Will hissed, grabbing the jailer by his shoulders and dragging him into the cell Marian had just vacated. Djaq followed, and pulled the door so that it almost, but not quite, latched in the doorframe.

Djaq helped Will position the limp jailer so he was leaning against the broken bench, then the two retreated to the far corner of the cell and hid in the shadows.

The footsteps came closer until the two Austrians came into view. They glanced around at the cells, coming to an abrupt halt when the glimpsed the empty one Marian had been placed in.

"Where is she?" Shouted one of the Austrians while the other growled and flexed his fingers on the hilt of his sword. "The only one in here is a clumsy, drunken fool." He gestured to the jailer lying against the broken bench.

Will and Djaq shrank deeper into the shadows as the foreigners' gaze swept over them, but they were not spotted.

"Your chambers are ready for you." Prince John appeared through the door, accompanied by the sheriff.

"Good!" the Austrian said, turning sharply away from the cell. "However, rest will have to wait. We must go and fetch that girl and show her what happens to those who defy us!"

"Wait just a moment," said Prince John holding up a finger. "Is she the lost person who were referring to earlier? Well, your English is not very good at all, she is a _woman_, not a _man_."

"She is our captive. Your king is not the only one we are here to ransom."

"Well, you are a busy pair, aren't you?"

"Forget the girl. She's worthless." The sheriff interrupted, stepping closer.

"You have your money. I suggest you rest for your journey tomorrow. Who knows what is in that forest." The sheriff spoke in a strange way. On the surface it was slightly teasing, but there was a hint of triumph in his voice. Will and Djaq glanced at each other.

The Austrians thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes. We will go." With that, they left the dungeon, leaving a grinning sheriff and Prince John behind.

"_You_ may never know what's in that forest...but _I_ certainly do." The sheriff said quietly.

"I can see it now," Prince John said, gesturing dramatically with his hands. "They will be trotting innocently through Sherwood when Hood comes out with his men... and women, apparently. They will take all the money and leave the Austrians with nothing but the clothes on their backs, and when those dear ambassadors run crying back to Leopold, they will kill my favored brother Richard... Oh, it will be simply wonderful, Alfred. What a glorious chain of events! And the best part is that we will be rid of Hood!"

"Rid of Hood?" Alfred appeared to have understood up until this part. "How will this rid us of Robin Hood?"

"Why, I did not tell you? How silly of me. Now, picture this. Hood steals money from the Austrians, and because they do not get the money, they kill Richard. Who do you think will receive the blame?" Prince John had a blissful look on his face.

Alfred made no move to answer this question, and instead smiled. "My lord, where will you have the execution?"

Prince John looked thoughtful. "Well, I have considered London, but I decided against it, as all of Hood's admirers are here in Nottingham. The hanging will be preformed locally, and I, of course, shall be here in person."

Alfred nodded. "Of course. My lord, do you think..." His words faded away as he and Prince John ascended the stairs and left Djaq and Will standing in shock.

"We have to tell Robin!" Djaq declared desperately to her husband. Will pushed the door open and grabbed her hand, pulling her gently after him. He slammed the door behind him, leaving the jailer moaning on the floor as he came to.

Djaq and Will raced up the stairs and back to camp, praying that it wasn't too late for Robin to come up with a plan.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, the sheriff and Prince John want me to steal the money?" Robin paced back and forth in thought.

"Yes, so that when the Austrians kill King Richard they can blame it on you." Djaq looked concerned as she inserted this.

The rest of the band were scattered around the camp, some in deep thought, while others watched their leader with a hopeless expression.

"Robin, you can't take the money! You'll be put to death!" said Much.

"Not to mention the king." Injected Archer wryly.

"I know," Robin replied.

"But you can't let the money go through! Nottingham needs it!" Tuck argued.

"I know," Robin stopped pacing and sat down and tapped the tip of his finger and thumb to his mouth in thought.

"Well that's just great!" Much stood up and took Robin's place pacing. "If we take the money from the Austrians, Robin and the king will be executed. If we don't take the money, everyone in Nottingham will die of starvation. Which shall it be? Which one-"

"I know, Much!"

As he glanced around the camp, he saw the look he received so often. "Sorry!" Much sat down again.

"Perhaps we could replace the coins with fake money." Will suggested.

"That could save Robin, but once they find out it's not real, the king will die." Archer pointed out.

"You could go talk to Queen Eleanor," Djaq suggested teasingly.

Much rolled his eyes. "Yes, and while we're at it, let's just go and ask the pope."

Robin, who had been looking at his hands in thought, looked up suddenly.

"Much! You're a genius!"

"Thank you! I'm glad someone finally noticed!" Much paused for a moment, then looked at Robin. "What did I say?"

"Remember the Archbishop of Canterbury? He didn't want to crown Prince John king-- I bet he would confiscate the money, and the Austrians wouldn't dare put Richard to death for something the Church did!" He thought for a moment, then stood and continued, "Tuck, how would you feel about taking a trip down to Canterbury?"

A white smile spread across Tuck's dark face. "To the Archbishop?"

Robin clapped Tuck on the shoulder. "Get your horse ready, my friend. We'll pack you some food. You've got quite a journey ahead of you."

A few minutes later, the sound of pounding hoof beats faded as Tuck disappeared down the path.

Marian took Robin's hand and laid her head on his shoulder. "Do you think he'll make it in time?"

Robin sighed. "I hope so."


	9. Chapter 9

Waiting. One of Marian's least favorite things to do. But what else could be done? The Austrians did not leave until tomorrow and Tuck would not arrive from Canterbury with the archbishop until then as well.

Marian sighed and glanced around the quiet camp. Archer was tossing a stone back and forth with Will. Djaq's eyes followed the stones motion, but Marian could tell her mind was elsewhere. John was helping Much prepare sacks of food and money to take to a few villages.

Marian's eyes traced around the band again, searching. She frowned. Robin was not among them. She had seen him quietly talking to John only a few minutes ago.

She examined the room again. Kate was also missing. Had they gone off to hunt together? Marian looked over at the large pile of food that John was still piling into a basket. Unlikely.

Marian glanced out of the lifted camp door and tried to remember. She thought she had seen Kate leave a while ago, so she couldn't be with Robin.

Marian sighed. She had gotten along great with Archer and Tuck, but Kate seemed to do her best to avoid Marian. Not only Marian, but Robin, too. Why would she be here if she did not want to even talk to Robin?

From the stories she had heard, Marian knew Kate had not always acted like this. But what could have happened to change that?

Then, suddenly, Marian knew. _She_ was what had happened. She had come back.

Marian sighed again. She had been in a similar situation before. When Robin was gone, Guy of Gisbourne came. He thought there was love and a future, until Robin returned to sweep her away.

Now, instead of breaking Guy's heart, Marian was the cause of Kate's heartache.

Poor girl, Marian thought. Robin is a hard man to get over. She had tried...and failed. She smiled as she looked at her left hand. Though her finger was now bare of the ring she threw past the guard, Marian could see the slight difference in the shade of her skin where the ring had protected her from the burning sun in the Holy Land. Somehow she needed to get her wedding ring back.

Marian's thoughts returned to Kate. She had to go talk to Robin about it. Why hadn't he told her about Kate before?

Marian stood and walked over to Little John, who had stuffed the last bag of coins into a sack.

"John? Do you know where Robin has gone?"

John paused for a moment before responding, "No."

Marian sighed. It was a big forest. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Much smile and duck his head as he picked up one of John's sacks to put it with a few others. Marian narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

"Much?"

He jerked around and looked at her. She knew that look.

"Much, do _you_ know where Robin is?" He began to shift awkwardly and his eyes widened.

"Me? Uh, Robin? Robin, uh, well, Robin is...is…" Marian raised her eyebrows as she watched Much flounder around for words. His eyes kept flickering towards John.

"He's out." John said simply, looking sternly at Much.

"Out where?" Marian asked smoothly.

"Well, he's, uh, he has to be out there somewhere!" Much chuckled nervously.

"Much, it's a large forest. Can you be any more specific?"

Much opened his mouth but John spoke instead.

"No. He'll be back soon, I'm sure." He grinned at Marian and tossed a sack to Much, which he fumbled to catch.

With a shrug of his shoulders and a last nervous chuckle, Much followed John out of the camp.

Marian glared after them. If no one would tell her, she would just find him herself and discover whatever it was they were all hiding. She stormed from the camp with sparks in her eyes, ignoring the knowing looks that the others passed around.

After some thought, she decided that the most likely place he would be was Locksley. She started down the path in that direction.

She had just turned a corner when the sound of leaves rustling passed by her ear. Marian looked up. There was no breeze. She instantly took a defensive position, then froze when she heard a sniff.

Discarding caution, she walked forward and parted the bushes. There, leaning against a tree, with tears streaming down her face, sat Kate.

"Kate?" Marian knelt next to the other woman and put her hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Kate positioned herself so that Marian couldn't see her face. Marian bit her lip and thought for a moment, and then, instead of saying anything, began rubbing the girl's back gently. At first Kate stiffened, then relaxed, her sobs building for a moment under the gentle administrations of someone who cared. Gradually, her tears dwindled, and only an occasional tremor shook her frame.

"Are you alright, Kate?" Marian asked again, gently taking Kate's shoulder and turning her so that she could see her face.

Kate released a shaky sigh. "I will be. It's just hard."

Marian looked Kate in the eye. "What is hard?"

Kate paused for a moment before responding. "Giving up Robin."

Marian nodded. "I thought so."

"You don't hate me?" Kate wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks.

"No. I think you are a brave girl to have stood against everything that has happened to you."

Kate looked at Marian with red-rimmed eyes and gave a slight smile. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ignored you. Or Robin. It was just the only way I could think of to cope." She sniffed again, glancing apologetically at Marian.

"It's alright. I understand." Marian wrapped her arms around Kate in a warm hug. When she pulled away, Kate's eyes were shining with tears again, but she was smiling.

"Thank you, Marian. I'm sorry for crying like a baby about all this." Kate wiped her eyes again.

"You're not crying," Marian smiled and laughed softly. "You're laughing on the wrong side of your face."

Kate gave a shaky laugh. "Where did you come up with that?"

"While I was in the Holy Land, I spent a lot of time with one of the King's guard, Carter. He says that whenever he sees tears. I guess it rubbed off on me." Marian smiled at the memory.

"Carter? Wasn't he the man who tried to kill Robin for the sheriff before he joined our side?"

Marian nodded. "He also saved our lives when we were tied up in the desert."

"He did? Robin never mentioned that. Well, he never liked to mention anything about what happened in the Holy Land."

Kate looked hesitantly at Marian. "I understand now." Marian waited patiently for Kate to continue.

"At the castle, when you were captured." Kate shook her head. "I've never seen Robin in such a state. I know how deeply he cares for the gang, but…he even tried to take down Little John just to get to you."

Marian rolled her eyes but smiled. "He is a fool."

"No…well, yes, but he did it because he loves you." She smiled as Marian laughed. Kate sighed and the smile faded as she looked seriously at Marian. "I've never seen him happier than when he's with you. And because Robin is such a pain when he's grumpy, I will try my hardest to see Robin as my friend and only my friend."

Marian hugged Kate once more. "You will find someone, Kate." Marian pulled back, looking Kate in the eye. "And when you do, nothing will ever be the same again. It will be better."

Kate gave a wobbly smile, brushing grass and leaves from her skirt. "We should probably get back to camp, there are things we need to do."

Marian nodded, and the two women stood and began walking back to the path. Silence that would have been tense before was relaxed, and both felt comfortable in the other's presence.

They were about halfway back to camp when Robin jogged up, grinning. "Getting acquainted, are we?"

"Yes," said Marian, her voice civil though her eyes narrowed at Robin. She didn't want to hurt Kate's feelings and make her feel like every comforting word that had been said was a convenient lie.

Much suddenly tripped into view, along with John, both carrying the sacks that they had packed earlier.

"Marian! Oh, good. I, uh, see that you've found Robin." Much shifted the weight of his load. "John and I were just going to drop these off at the village. You know, their food and some money."

"Yes, Much, I think we get it. Why don't you go on ahead and do it." Robin said.

"I can help." Kate reached for some of the bags.

Much shook his head. "Oh, no, that's alright, Kate. You don't have to."

"No, I want to help." John nodded and handed Kate some of his load. Robin watched with a slight smile as the three headed up the path towards the village.

Marian saw his smile. "What?"

Robin looked back at Marian. "It's nothing."

She continued to look at him until he sighed.

"She told you?"

Marian nodded. "I was just wondering why it was Kate who told me instead of my husband."

Robin sighed in frustration. "I was going to. I was waiting for the right time."

"The right time? When would that have been, Robin? A few days? A few weeks?"

"Alright, I'll admit it; I thought you would be angry with me! And from the looks of things, I was right!"

"Yes, Robin, I am angry with you! I'm upset that _you_ weren't the one to tell me! You don't care about Kate enough to mention what went on between you two?"

"Caring about Kate? What does that have to do with it?"

"When you care about someone, you talk about them. Or was she such an uncomfortable topic that you avoided her altogether?"

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry I ever did anything with Kate! Does that make you feel better?"

"No, it doesn't! I'm glad you met Kate! She's a nice girl! But you should have had enough respect for Kate to tell me about her and how she felt! What else have you hidden from me?"

"Nothing!" Robin paused. "Alright, well, I was with Isabella for a little while, but there's nothing else!"

Marian stared at him in disbelief. "Gisbourne's sister? For heaven's sake, Robin, where did you throw your judgment? Out the window?"

Robin shook his head slightly. "I missed you."

"Oh please, do not try to change the subject!"

"I'm not! Honestly, Marian, Isabella… her hair, her eyes; when I looked at her, I saw _you_. When I kissed her, I was kissing _you_! Any glimmer I found of you, I reached for!"

Marian sighed then looked up at Robin with tear-filled eyes. "I love you. I was not angry with you because of Kate. I was only angry with you because you never told me." She stepped forward, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I happen to like you very very much." Robin grinned at Marian. She leaned up and kissed him again. "I've changed my mind: I love you."

Marian laughed and wrapped her arms around Robin's waist as his own arms encircled her. He kissed the top of her head. "Am I forgiven?"

"All is forgiven."

**Reviews are encouraged :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Robin crouched next to Little John, hidden in the bushes. The sun seemed to be rising achingly slow this morning as the band waited anxiously for Tuck's expected arrival.

They had worked for most of the previous evening, preparing several events designed to delay the sheriff and the Austrians until Tuck's arrival with the archbishop.

Since the foreigners had set off with Alfred and their escorts that morning, Robin and the band had been following them, unnoticed, tracking their progress through the forest.

It took the guards nearly half an hour to remove several heavy branches that were tangled together and lying across the road, blocking their path. Shortly after they had gotten through, the horse's harnesses, thanks to Archer's stealthy preparation last night, had snapped, bringing the Austrian's carriage to a halt.

Robin had grinned when one of the guards was sent back to Nottingham to get a replacement harness, but now with the guard back, the carriage well on its way of being repaired, and no archbishop, Robin's features were solemn. If Tuck didn't get here soon....

The Austrian's conversation with the sheriff drifted to the outlaw's ears. "This entire trip has gone poorly, and we've hardly gone anywhere. Such bad luck today. We are already delayed by an hour."

"Oh, yes. Bad luck. I suppose you could call him that." The sheriff replied.

The Austrian sounded confused. "Who are you referring to? You think someone planned all of this?"

Robin slowly glanced around a tree, watching the sheriff take a quick look around, as though checking for eavesdroppers, but missing them completely. "There is an outlaw in the forest. Robin Hood. He is very greedy for gold and snatches any he can find. I fear he has an eye for the king's deposit money."

"And this...Robin Hood...you believe he is setting traps to stop us so he can have a chance to steal our gold?"

"I suppose it was inevitable. I had hoped it wouldn't happen at all, but he seems to have eyes and ears everywhere."

The Austrian's eyes were cold with fury. "Why did you insist on us coming through the forest? Obviously if this outlaw has unlimited resources, it will not be hard for him to get this gold! If you had told me, I would have insisted on more men!"

The sheriff appeared indifferent. "We've heard he doesn't have many men. I have had several encounters with them, but you can never be sure if you've met the whole band, especially with his type. He can charm anyone into believing anything."

A smile quirked at Robin's lips, but he was not amused. Some people believed as the sheriff did, and thought Robin's life as an outlaw was merely an attempt to gain glory. The love he received from the locals was hard earned, and it chafed when his personal feelings were underestimated.

The band continued to follow the entourage through the forest, and when they reached the next trap that had been set, Robin strung his bow with an arrow, ready to fire as soon as the sheriff's group was correctly positioned.

He released the arrow, and it struck a rope that held up a net, freeing it to fall on the soldiers who walked unsuspectingly below.

Their reactions were unexpectedly slow, and it was some time before the sheriff's party had their horses calmed and the guards were untangled.

"It must be this Robin Hood! Nets do not fall out of coincidence!" Both Austrians were purple with rage, and the sheriff looked slightly nervous.

Tuck still hadn't arrived, and Robin was beginning to feel anxious himself. What if he hadn't been able to see the archbishop? Was he coming at all?

Robin took a deep breath and sent up a prayer. If this didn't work, he didn't know what he would do. He set off at a run, quickly and silently, until he reached a point far ahead of the sheriff. He slowed to a stop and paused, hands resting on his knees, to catch his breath before stepping onto the main road.

As the Austrians traveled, their eyes kept flickering from side-to-side, searching for the moving shadow of an outlaw or the sign of another trap.

The travelers turned around a corner and quickly halted the horses as they stared warily.

Several yards ahead stood Robin, grinning, with his hands resting comfortably on the end of his bow.

"Are you this Robin Hood we have heard about?" One of the Austrians asked.

"The one and only. And you are the Austrians that are holding our king for ransom and are here to bring back extra gold that you do not need."

"We are trying to anyway." The Austrians looked around, seeing nothing but trees. "Where are your men?"

"What men?"

"Do you expect us to believe that? Do you think we are fools?"

Robin paused for a moment, portraying a look of careful consideration.

The Austrian released a cry of anger as he drew his sword. Robin smirked and didn't move. Before the man could step towards Robin, the second Austrian quickly thrust out an arm to stop his companion.

"Wait! This is just what he wants. Look!" On the ground there was a square layer of leaves between them and Robin. "There are no leaves anywhere else on the road. It is a cover to hide a pit! Very good, Robin Hood, but not good enough!"

Robin bit his lip and took a hesitant half-step back. Now the sword bearing Austrian smirked. He looked back at the guards. "Get him!"

The whole group crashed through the bushes lining the road. There was a crack and a thud as a hidden pit next to the road collapsed, taking everyone with it. Robin chuckled and kicked the leaves that covered the road, unearthing the dirt path.

He walked right across the covered square and approached the massive hole that had caved in.

"Good afternoon, sheriff. Are you going to properly introduce me to your friends?"

The sheriff stood and dusted his clothes off. Earthen walls rose above his head, and Robin appeared only as a silhouette, blocking the sun from his eyes.

"You're such a snake, Hood."

"Don't you mean a snake charmer? I didn't know you thought that much of me," Robin alluded to the sheriff's earlier words.

"So what do you think you're going to do? Charm us into handing you the gold?"

"Now, you're a snake that doesn't have to be charmed. If I take the gold, I lose my head. If I don't, Nottingham goes hungry. A clever plan, sheriff."

The sheriff paused for a moment, then called back, "Then you're not going to take the money? What are you going to do, keep us down here until someone frees the king?"

"If I have to."

"I have no time for this, Hood. My wife is expecting me for dinner." The sheriff stood still, looking up at Robin.

"Oh la de da de da," Robin called out, mostly for his amusement and for his band's. A muffled snort from where Much was hidden proved that his attempt at humor had been well received.

"Has Prince John already gone back to London?" Robin questioned.

"He decided that it would be better to stay in Nottingham today."

Robin leaned on the end of his bow and laughed. "Probably."

"I know what you're trying to do, Hood, and it won't work. I know you haven't the heart to kill, so how can just you stop us? We'll be leaving now." The sheriff turned and motioned for a guard to bend down, becoming a step for him to climb out of the pit.

The sheriff stepped up and poked his head over the top of the hole. His nose barely missed the large staff that was pointed at him. His eyes traveled the long way up to Little John's face. He rotated his head and saw that the rest of the outlaws had circled around the edge of the pit.

The Austrians also appeared intimidated as they glanced around, and, though the struggled not to show it, Robin could tell they were surprised to see Marian standing before them.

Marian gave a small smile as a creaking and rumbling sound came from behind them. A wagon turned around a corner, Tuck at the reigns and an older man in the seat behind him. Three others were in the wagon, arrayed in armor that flashed in the sunlight.

"What is this?" The archbishop called out as Tuck pulled the horses to a halt.

Robin gave a small nod, signaling for John to step aside and let the sheriff climb out of the hole.

"Thank you for joining us today, my friend! Allow me to introduce you," Robin gestured with a sweeping arm, "To sheriff Alfred of Nottingham."

The sheriff glared at him, but Robin ignored him and continued with a smirk. "And this, is the Archbishop of Canterbury."

The sheriff's glare disappeared in an instant.

"The Archbishop of Canterbury? What is _he_ doing here? I mean…." the sheriff quickly changed tones at the Archbishop's look. "To what do I owe the…_great_ pleasure of your arrival?" Robin shook his head in silent laughter.

"I have heard about what you have done, sheriff," the Archbishop glanced at Tuck before continuing. "Robbing the poor of Nottingham for this. Perhaps it would have been better if you used your own gold." The old man shook his head. "This money cannot be used for such acts! I will not allow this to continue!"

Though the sheriff's face was passive and tightly controlled, his eyes blazed with fury. He was backed into a corner; there was nowhere to go. If he refused the Archbishop, he would suffer condemnation from the Church, and that was certainly the last thing he needed. He needed to look good for Prince John. There was no option but to follow the Archbishop's command.

The sheriff finally put on a false smile. "Of course, your excellency." he looked down at the Austrians still in the hole. "Give him the money. We'll pay you the whole ransom when we have it."

"At the risk of your king's life?" The Austrian looked smug.

"I forbid you!" The Archbishop declared. "This money is not part of the original ransom; you cannot kill the king because of it."

As the gold was passed up from the Austrians and into the Archbishop's carriage, Robin turned to the sheriff. "Well, with the money off of your hands, I suppose you'll be home in time for dinner after all."

The sheriff watched as the Austrians started their long journey home empty handed. He turned to Robin.

"You may think you're very clever, getting the Archbishop to do your work for you," Alfred sneered, "But this isn't over until the king comes home." He turned his horse around to leave, but before leaving, he looked back at Robin with a smirk of his own, "Or, at least until your dangling from the gallows." He signaled his guards and they rode off down the forest path.

"Sheriff!" The Archbishop called after Alfred. "Perhaps I might impose on you and stay in Nottingham for a few days?"

Rage contorted the sheriff's face, but he nodded, however grudgingly.

"Carry on. I shall follow in a moment." The Archbishop said.

Robin watched the sheriff ride down the path, then turned back and headed towards the Archbishop. "Thank you. If you weren't here, I don't know what we could have done."

The old man smiled kindly. "It was no trouble. I am glad to see you again, Robin."

Robin nodded, "The feeling is mutual. Though, I would have been happier to see you a little earlier."

He looked over to Tuck, who was still sitting on the wagon bench. "What took you so long? I almost had to start filling in the hole to stop them!"

Tuck chuckled, shaking his head and leaning back, relieved that the race to arrive in time was over.

The Archbishop laughed as he settled himself back into the seat.

"I must be go and be with my…gracious host." He gestured with his head towards the bag of money. "Take it. I know that you will make the best of it."

Robin took the money and smiled, feeling its heavy weight.

The Archbishop nodded his goodbye, and the gang was soon standing by themselves, celebrating another victory.


	11. Chapter 11

Marian watched as, little by little, the gang all filtered out of the camp, until only Robin and herself were left.

"What duties do seven outlaws have that they all must attend to?" Marian asked Robin, who did not respond, but crouched in the corner of the camp, tugging out an old, discolored chest.

"What is that?" questioned Marian, curious.

"It's yours." Robin smiled as he set the chest on the floor beside her.

Marian looked at him, puzzled, but he only nodded towards it, encouraging her to open it.

Now that she looked closer, Marian recognized it. Shaking her head in disbelief, she slowly traced her hand over where the wood looked slightly burnt.

Marian released the latch and opened the lid. Inside were clothes. _Her_ clothes. She pulled out the first dress, a light blue with green detailing. She investigated further and found two other dresses, shirts, and several pairs of trousers hidden at the bottom.

Marian breathed out a laugh as she looked back at Robin.

"Robin…how did you…I thought all my belongings in Knighton Hall were destroyed when Guy torched the house!"

"Not everything. When you left, I climbed up when the fire was still low." Robin pointed to the burnt chest. "That was what I could salvage."

"Why didn't you show it to me when I was living in the forest before?"

"Your father had just died. It was not the right time." Marian looked down at the wooden box. Robin wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you." She said before she kissed him.

When they pulled away, Robin stood up, grinning. "I think it's time to put that box of dresses to good use."

Robin reached in and pulled out a silver dress. "Close enough." He muttered to himself before speaking louder to Marian, "Here, wear this one." He handed it to her.

"Close enough for what? Robin, what are you up to?"

"You'll see." Robin's smile was infectious and his blue eyes were dancing in excitement.

As Marian took the dress in her hands, Robin noticed something.

"What happened to your ring?"

Marian looked at her bare hand before giving Robin a guilty half smile. "I threw it past the jailer to distract him."

Robin furrowed his brow and looked at the ground for a moment in thought before nodding. He suddenly looked up at Marian again, as if he had just remembered something. He gave her a quick smile.

"You change. I'll be right back." Before Marian could say anything, Robin gave her a peck on the cheek, ran out of the camp, and shut the door behind him. Marian shook her head at his antics.

Marian considered refusing to change until Robin told her his plan, but curiosity got the better of her. She did not want to be left out of the secret that apparently the whole band already knew about any longer, and rebellion would only prolong her being in the dark.

She quickly changed out of her practical dark trousers and into the silver dress that Robin had chosen. A ridiculous choice for an outlaw in the forest, but it was his choice nonetheless.

Marian opened the door and looked out for Robin, but he was still gone. She sighed and sat down on one of the bunks and waited for his return.

After a while, Robin trotted up to the camp door and paused before entering, leaning against the wall. Marian had not seen him, and was watching her foot tap rhythmically on the ground, no doubt in impatience waiting for him.

Marian was stunningly beautiful. Her dark hair cascaded down past her shoulders in waves, contrasting with the lightness of her dress. When she noticed Robin standing there, her bright eyes sparkled and her smile took his breath away.

"You, Marian, are gorgeous."

She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows at him. "Do you remember what happened the last time you said that?"

Robin laughed. "I was hoping your reaction would be different this time since your not tied up in a tree by one of our traps. Is my reasoning correct?"

Marian walked over to Robin and kissed him.

"I take that as a yes."

Marian grinned. "So, what is so special that you made me change into this ridiculous dress?"

"Ridiculous?"

"Yes! A dress is very impractical for running around in a forest!"

"Kate still wears a dress," Robin countered.

"Yes, but in dark colors. I could be sighted from a mile away in this silver! Not to mention how dirty it will look from walking around on forest ground in only five minutes."

"Now _that_ problem I can solve." Before Marian could respond, Robin had swept her off of her feet, cradling her in his arms.

Marian gasped in surprise. "Robin! Put me down!"

"What? And ruin your dress?" Robin chuckled at her expression and started walking, carrying Marian in his arms.

She soon realized no matter what she said, he would stubbornly refuse to put her down. Marian sighed and decided to wait him out. He couldn't carry her forever. But as she wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, Marian couldn't help but feel anything but joy at being back his arms, whether she was being carried like a child or not. She sighed contently and stared up at the sky, which was turning a light purple as the sun began to set.

After a few minutes, Robin stopped and set Marian back down on the ground.

"Now will you tell me what you've been hiding?" Marian asked, trying to get her bearings. She looked to her left and recognized the curtain of thick leafy branches that led into a clearing.

Marian turned back to Robin. He looked at her with a small smile. "You've had quite the adventure with weddings, haven't you? Do you remember when you almost got married to Gisbourne?"

Marian grimaced. "I try not to." Robin laughed quietly as she continued, "The only thing good about that day was punching him. And, of course, my escape route."

"Yes, that was a nice horse, wasn't it?" Robin teased gently. "No, the only wedding I want to remember is ours."

"Even though the memory is painful?"

"I wasn't talking about our first one."

Marian looked at him, surprised. "Our_ first_ one?"

Then it all made sense. The whispers, sneaking out of camp, and, Marian looked down at her dress. Silver. The closest thing to white she owned.

Robin grinned as he saw her glance up from her dress, comprehension in her shocked expression.

"Robin…" she whispered, a small smile on her lips.

"We're doing it right this time." Robin took her hand and led her past the branches into the clearing.

Several friends from Locksley, Knighton, and Nottingham stood in the clearing and smiled at her as she and Robin walked forward. No instruments were playing, but there was music in the air around them: cheers and applause coming from the crowd, birds singing from the treetops, and the wind rustling the leaves gently.

Marian looked around and saw friends wiping happy tears from their cheeks. Tuck stood at the front of the gathering, Much to his right, and Djaq to his left.

They reached the front of the clearing and stood before Tuck. The black man smiled at them, then said, "I would ask you to kneel, but under the circumstances, I think we should pass up tradition." He glanced at Marian's dress then to the ground, where spring's rains had moistened the dirt.

Then he began speaking the rites of marriage, his voice inflecting the Latin words so that, even though she could not understand the meaning, her heart felt as though it would burst.

"Do you have the ring?" Tuck asked Robin.

Marian gasped. "Robin, my ring! I told you, I used it to distract the jailer!"

Robin smiled and laughed. "I know, so I thought I'd give you something that I didn't have on hand for our first, rather hasty, wedding."

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the ring he had buried after his return to England. Tears shone in his eyes as he slid it onto her finger.

Much stepped forward, and handed Robin a small wooden tag. Robin placed it gently in Marian's hands, and she turned it over, examining it. It was one of the tags that distinguished the members of Robin's band.

Marian smiled as she put on the necklace. The tag lay over her heart; the heart that she knew had always belonged with the band, with or without the symbol to show it.

"I pronounce you husband and wife." declared Tuck, his smile wide as he looked at them. "You may kiss the bride."

Robin placed his hand under her hair to the back of her neck as he moved to kiss her. She leaned up, meeting him halfway, closing her eyes in pure bliss. It took a while before the volume of the applauding crowd made them break away.

The rest of the night passed in a happy blur. A stream of hugs and congratulations were followed by cakes and sweets.

Much came up to Robin and Marian, sniffling and smiling shakily.

Robin smiled, patting his friend on the back, "Oh come on now, Much. This is not our first wedding."

Much wiped his sleeve across his cheek. "I know, I know. It's just so...so..." He sniffed again before hurriedly turning away and quickly walking off.

Marian watched Much drag his sleeve across his eyes again and duck his head. "Should we go see if he's alright?"

Robin shook his head and smiled. "He'll be fine. You know how Much is. See? He's already heading for the cakes."

A few minutes later, Robin was pulled away by a Locksley villager, so Marian sneaked off. After a moment of searching, she found Kate.

Kate saw her and gave her a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Marian."

Marian pulled back and looked at Kate's smiling face. "Thank you, Kate. Are you sure you're alright?"

Kate nodded. "I wasn't sure how I'd be when Robin told me his plan, but now," she took a deep breath. "I think I'll be alright."

The guests began to filter out, Little John and Archer pointing the way back to the road and handing each family a bag of food and money to take home.

Soon the outlaws were the only ones left standing in the cool light of the full moon, set against the dark purple sky.

"Thank you." Marian sighed as she leaned against Robin, who circled his arms around her.

The band started back for the camp, Marian walking this time. When they reached it, they all sighed happily, worn from the long day.

Djaq gave Will a nudge and her husband cleared his throat, grabbing Robin and Marian's attention. "Lord and Lady of Sherwood, if you would follow me, I would gladly show you your wedding present."

Marian looked at Robin, but he only shrugged, just as puzzled as she was. They followed Will out of the camp, the rest of the gang trailing behind them. They had walked a little ways away when Will suddenly stopped.

With a smile, he gestured behind him as he stepped out of their view. At first Marian only saw a few closely grown trees, but when she looked closer, she saw it.

Marian was speechless. Robin smiled and shook his head. "Will Scarlet, how do you do it?"

Will smiled. "The camp was getting a little crowded, so I decided to build Djaq and I our own room, but when Marian came back and you told us about the wedding, well, Djaq agreed and we decided to give the place to you as a gift. I can always build another."

"What are you waiting for?" Djaq gave Robin and Marian a slight shove from behind. "Go have a look!"

Marian reached out and opened the hidden door. Robin took Marian's hand as husband and wife stepped inside the room. It was small, but cozy; a bed was in the corner along with a chest to hold their clothes and other belongings. It was perfect.

"Thank you, Will."

Robin and Marian watched the rest of the band walk back to the main camp from the doorway of their new room.

Marian leaned her head against Robin's shoulder and sighed contently, feeling the warmth of his hand in hers. She smiled and looked up. "I love you, my husband."

Marian's eyes sparkled as Robin leaned down, and right before he kissed her, whispered, "I love you, my wife."

**Please review and share what you think! A BIG thanks to those who reviewed before, it really kept us going. And now, keep an eye out for Robin Hood series 4, episode 5, coming soon to a computer near you! Take a look at my profile for a sneak peek!**


End file.
